


It's Enough to Drive You Crazy (if you let it)

by Lyra_Kero



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fast Food, Humor, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, No over arcing story, Shenanigans, Snippets, broganes, rude customers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 8,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: Working fast food is mind-numbing if you don't find some ways to entertain yourself.It helps when you have people you enjoy working with there to help you out.Or- a series of events that take place at Altea's, a fast food establishment, whose employees have to just find ways to not go crazy.





	1. She owns hotels!

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing much to say here. Just a bunch of things I've taken from my time working fast food and applied to our favorite group of trouble makers.
> 
>  
> 
> Title's from Nine to Five by Dolly Parton

Night shift at Altea’s was, for the most part, pretty standard. Mainly the Drive-Thru was hit the hardest, and those on shift would have to work seamlessly to get the orders out in a timely manner. Pidge would take the orders, her voice carrying through the speakers bright and cheerful, Keith would take their money and hand them their food, smiling as he bade them a good night.

Allura would expedite, gathering the food that Hunk prepared in the back and get it bagged and ready to go. Lance would take any customers who came in to the lobby, deciding to not want to wait in the long ass line for their food. Sometimes Shiro was there to help. Sometimes Matt or Adam. Regardless of which manager, the well oiled machine would work as it always did, and rarely did they ever have any hiccups.

 

“Hi,” Keith pulled on his best customer service smile as he turned to the window, the elderly woman pulling up. She wore a pink hat and a frown, but he ignored both. “Your total is fifteen eighty-nine.”  
“My food is cold!” the woman snapped and Keith felt the smile falter. “It’s been sitting there this whole time it’s cold! I’m not paying for cold food!” Behind him, Keith heard Allura bagging the woman’s food. The food that Hunk had just finished making. The food that was still warm from being freshly prepared.

“Um,” Keith blinked, before pulling his smile back on, “Alright give me … give me just a second.” He closed the window and turned around, his smile dropping. Pidge was giving him a look, having heard the lady’s complaint, but only raised an eyebrow as she finished taking an order. “Allura!”

“Yes, yes, I’m coming!” The manager huffed, setting the bag down and turned, “What is it? A discount?”  
“This lady says her food’s cold and she’s not paying for it.”

 

Everything stopped. Lance looked up, having been standing at the counter about to go wipe down tables. “What?” he asked, eyes wide as he looked over to Allura. Allura, herself, looked confused.  
“Can you … did she come through earlier?”

 

“No.” Keith frowned more, “She’s coming up to pay and the food that she hasn’t gotten she’s claiming is cold. She won’t pay for it.”

Lance turned, looking to the food that Allura had placed on the counter, walking over to it as Allura took over at the window to talk to the elderly woman.  
“Yes, ma’am,” she said, smiling brightly, “what seems to be the problem?”

“I’ve been waiting in this line for ten minutes, and this whole time my food’s been sitting in there. I’m not paying for it. I want it remade!”

“Of course, ma’am. Not a problem.” Allura’s face was straining as she tried to keep herself calm. “Can I get you one of our pies to make up for the extra wait?”  
“No I want my food hot!” the woman shot back, sneering, “I own hotels! I’m not paying for cold food!”

 

“Of course ma’am. I’ll let them know to remake your food.” She pulled back, turning and huffed, “Hunk! Please remake this order.”

“So, uh,” Hunk leaned over, raising an eyebrow. “Just remake that sandwich I just made?”  
“Yes. Then work on the rest of her order.” Allura grabbed her card, gently scooting Keith out of the way as she worked at the register. Keith raised an eyebrow but backed away, going to stand beside Lance and crossed his arms.

 

“I hate old people.” the black haired boy muttered darkly. “Rude ass old bitch.” Lance choked back a laugh, setting the cold sandwich down.  
“Shh, she’ll hear you.” he whispered, smacking his boyfriend’s shoulder lightly.

“Good. I want her to know how I feel.” Keith sniffed, “We literally have like ten other people behind her and she’s holding us up.” They watched as Allura opened the register, counting out money.

 

“Here. I gave you a discount to make up for this trouble.” She said, hoping that it would placate the woman. Having your food half off should do that trick.  
“I don’t want my money back! I want my food and I want it hot!” the elderly woman shot back, “Do you know who I am?”

 

Allura gripped the money just slightly tighter but still managed to smile. “Of course ma’am. My apologies.” She closed the window and turned around.

 

“Rude. Ass. Old. Bitch.” Keith hissed, giving Lance a pointed look as the Cuban bagged the woman’s now slightly fresher food, and handed it over to Keith. With a sigh, Keith turned and walked back over to the window, handing the food to Allura. She nodded, throwing in some napkins and turned back around, handing it out to the customer.

“Here you are, ma’am. Fresh and hot.” The woman snatched it out of her hand. “Have a nice night.” The woman was already rolling up her window and driving off before Allura could say have.

Allura closed the window, letting Keith take his post once more and turned around, her shoulders sagging as she made her way back to her own post.  
“She owns hotels!” she muttered darkly under her breath. “Then you clearly can afford to eat somewhere else.” She rubbed at her face before taking a deep breath.

 

Keith opened the window and smiled, “Hello. Your total is three sixty.” he said, gently taking the card that was offered and swiped it.  
Allura bagged the food Hunk made.  
Pidge took orders and Lance smiled as he greeted a couple who walked in.

 

Just a regular night at Altea’s.


	2. Psychopath at the Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance almost die

It was dead. They had one large rush that night, and now everything felt like it was stalled. Keith had taken a cup and proceeded to fill it with a shot of every drink they had. Lance had migrated over, groaning as he stretched his arms.

“Can I go home?” he grumbled, yawning. “I’m exhausted.”

“You have, what, one more hour before lobby closes?” Pidge mumbled, taking off her headset and rubbed at her ears. “Suck it up.”  
Keith took a sip from his concoction and hummed, handing the cup over to Lance, who tasted it as well, nodding in approval. “Tastes mostly like root beer to me.” he commented.

“I don’t even know why we have soda water as an option.” the black haired boy muttered, looking at the offending beverage. “No one drinks it. No one ever even asks for it.” He looked back over to Lance. “You know we don’t even have the option out in the lobby? Literally just here in the drive thru.”

“What?” Lance blinked, “Who the hell wants soda water? That shits gross.”  
“Right?” Keith rolled his eyes, setting the cup down and picked up a package of napkins to start stocking his station.

 

About that time a loud bang and rattling hit the window and both Keith and Lance screamed. Keith squeezed the napkin package as both he and the Cuban jumped backwards, Lance’s arms coming around the Korean as they stared wide eyed and fearful at what was most likely some psychopath at the drive thru.

 

Pidge was cackling and crying with her laughter as both boys settled down, realizing what had happened. She began making her way back inside, and Lance proceeded to shout at her while Keith tried to calm his racing heart.  
“What the hell is wrong with you?! That took ten years off my life!” The taller boy screeched, storming over to her, taking off his shoe in the process. She yelped and was promptly chased around as Lance let loose his inner Hispanic Grandmother.

 

Keith only sunk down to the floor, still holding onto the napkins. “I’m too old for this shit.” he muttered to the brown paper packaging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on updating so soon but I figured since it's Halloween I could drop off this to celebrate the day.


	3. Taking Out the Trash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just gotta go.

Lance hummed as he stepped out into the lobby, gathering up the trash to throw it out.

Pidge sighed, leaning against the counter as Shiro knelt beside her, putting money into the safe from his latest pull.  
“I’m trying to be more positive.” she said, watching as the Cuban danced and sang along as Whitney Houston declared her need to dance with somebody who loved her, “I read somewhere to like, be more positive and not talk down about yourself or things like that and it really helps.”

“That’s great, Pidge.” Shiro smiled, glancing up to her before he looked back down, pressing a few buttons to get his receipt for the drop. “Maybe you can get Keith into that kind of positive state.”

 

“I’m going to jump out this window, Shiro.” Keith said, in lieu of a response. “I’m quitting and you can’t stop me.”

“Keith, don’t climb out of the drive thru.” his brother said, not looking up.  
“I quit!”  
“ _Bet_!”

“Hunk, don’t encourage him.” Shiro sighed, standing up and stretched out his limbs.

 

About that time, Lance came back, patting the filled trash can. “Shiro I’m taking out the trash.” he said before both he and Pidge spoke at the same time.  
“I won’t be back.”  
“Don’t forget to grab me.”

 

The two shared a look and laughed, Keith even snorting as he stocked up the sauces and napkins and Lance proceeded on through to the back room.  
Shiro frowned and looked towards Pidge. “I thought you were trying to be more positive?”

The girl only shrugged before going over to bother Keith, the two beginning to talk about an upcoming movie they were wanting to go see.

 

Shiro truly worried for everyone in this place.


	4. So... That Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't see that every day.

Lance wasn’t quite sure what was going on. It felt like dream.

He’d taken the order, typing out the customer’s name to be called out once it was ready. He turned around, walking over to the shake machine to get the chocolate shake made and to pester his boyfriend while Keith was busy bagging an order for drive-thru.

 

Movement caught the corner of his eye and he looked up to see a pair of police officers enter. Nothing unusual. He finished making the shake and set it on the counter, ready to take more orders when it happened.

 

They walked over to the guy he’d _just_ taken the order for and spoke with him. Maybe they knew him? That was also a fairly common thing to have happ…. Oh.

 

No. They were handcuffing him.

 

Lance blinked once. Twice. He glanced around, hoping anyone else saw what he’d just seen, but it seemed Hunk was busy with his order, Allura was in the back somewhere and Keith was sending out his order.

 

Lance looked back and saw that the officers had taken the man around, out of his line of sight. He heard Hunk sending down the man’s order and heard Keith walking over to start putting it on a tray.

 

“Keith?”  
“Hmm?”  
“What do we do with an order if they guy’s been arrested?”

 

There was a pause before Keith showed up next to him. “What?”  
“That guy who ordered’s been arrested.”  
“What?”  
“He’s in handcuffs.”  
“ _What_?”

 

About that time, Allura showed up, frowning as she looked at the two. Mainly Keith’s wide-eyed and unbelieving expression and Lance’s holy-shit-what-the-fuck expression.  
“What’s going on?”  
“Someone got arrested in the lobby.”  
“What do we do with his food?”

 

Allura blinked once. Twice.  
“What?”

 

Apparently, whatever the guy did, it didn’t warrant him not getting his food taken to go instead of eating in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. A guy got arrested in our lobby.  
> Yes. He left in a cop car with his food to go.  
> No. I have no idea what he did to get arrested.


	5. Cooties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Adam have cooties

Keith hung out the Drive-Thru window, closing his eyes as he took in the surprisingly warm air for a fall day. He was half listening to Pidge as she talked to him, mostly to just fill the time while they waited for customers.

 

When he opened his eyes he saw Adam and Shiro walking to the former’s car. Adam had just gotten off work and was probably about to head home. He watched the two for a moment, and didn’t miss when the two wrapped their arms around each other and drew one another into a kiss.

“Gross!” He called out, causing the couple to jump. Pidge, ever the helpful gremlin, squeezed herself into the window next to Keith.  
“Gay!” she yelled out.

 

The two rolled their eyes, going back to kissing and Keith smirked. “Y’all have cooties!”  
“Keith, you are _dating Lance_!” Shiro yelled back, his brother only shrugging.

“Doesn’t mean you don’t have cooties.” He stuck out his tongue like the adult he was, earning a sigh from Shiro and a laugh from Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Adashi fluff for your trying times


	6. Are you serious?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna be a long night...

It was chaos in Drive-thru. Keith was rushing between taking an order, talking to the person at the window, getting their drinks and throwing their requested condiments into the bag before handing it out. It had been like that for an hour. He just wanted to _breathe_ in between orders.

 

He’d just finished taking an order before turning around, checking if the customer at the window had any drinks. Thank god she didn’t.  
“Hi!” he said, pushing his annoyance and breathlessness aside to smile. “It’s seven-seventy five!” He saw it and felt his stomach drop. The woman was counting out change, handed him the seventy-five cents. And a hundred dollar bill.

 

He glanced over his shoulder. “Shiro!” his brother looked over as Keith held up the bill. Shiro winced, glancing down to his screen.  
“You should have it!” he said, before going back to greeting the customer that had just walked in.

Good enough.

 

Keith punched in the amount and proceeded to pull out the woman’s change. He had just enough twenties. He could cry as he made a mental note that he couldn’t take any more large bills for a bit.

He opened the window, smiling as he began to count the woman’s change back.

 

“Oh. I had a coupon.” She held up the small piece of paper.

 

Another customer pulled up, pinging his headset.  
The woman’s order was sitting beside him, ready to be handed out so he could try and get through this rush.

 

Keith could cry.


	7. False Advertising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Products in ads are not as pretty as they appear...

Lance hummed as he drummed his fingers against the counter. He glanced up when he heard someone walk into the lobby and smiled, perking instantly.

“Hi! How are you today?” he asked, quickly taking up his post at the register.

The older man smiled, “Just fine, thank you.” He glanced up to the menu, humming thoughtfully.

 

“Your shakes,” he pointed to the menu, “are they good?”

“Yes, sir!” Lance said, beaming. “They’re all really good! My favorite is our Caramel Mocha!”

 

“And do they come in those glasses?” Lance blinked, confused before he turned to look up at the menu. He saw their advertised shakes in pretty, clear glasses, topped with whipped cream and cherries.

 

“Oh,” Lance smiled, laughing softly, “No sir. I’m afraid they don’t come in those glasses. They come in a different cup.”

 

“So if I order one I won’t get it in one of those glasses?” The man asked, frowning.

“No, sir. I’m sorry.”

 

“Well that’s false advertisement!” Lance smiled, letting out a quiet laugh before he realized. The man was serious. “You shouldn’t advertise them like that if they don’t come in those glasses!”

 

“I… “ Lance blinked, suddenly at a loss for what to say. The older man shook his head.

“I don’t want one if they don’t come in a glass.” And with that, the man left the lobby. Lance just stood there, blinking as he tried to figure out just what, exactly, happened.

 

Lance needed a day off.


	8. Not Today, Satan!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This thing is scary, impressive and makes me uncomfortable!

Romelle shuddered, frowning as she walked back from taking out the trash. She saw Keith and Lance clocking in, and knew that she should be getting off the clock, herself, soon.

“Guys, I’ve been freaked all day.” she muttered, pushing the trashcan towards the back of the store.  
“Something happen?”  
“Who do we have to beat the shit out of?”

 

Romelle loved her friends. “No, nothing like that. I’ve just felt like… I keep getting touched? Like someone keeps brushing up against me. So I took a picture while I was outside…” She pulled out her phone and her friends crowded closer.

“Tell me you don’t see it.”

 

It was a selfie. And on the screen, touching Romelle, was a hand. A hand that wasn’t hers. A hand that looked like the nails were sharp.

 

“Oh, nope!” Lance stepped back, “Nuh-uh!”  
“That’s freaky.” Keith muttered.

“I’m not okay with this!” The blonde whined, before reaching out her hand and touched at Keith’s shoulder. “Take it! Take it from me!”  
“What! No!” Keith jumped back, “I don’t want your ghost hanging on me!”

“Lance?”  
“You keep back!” Lance crossed himself, eyeing his friend, warily.

 

Romelle whined, loudly. “I don’t want a creepy ghost touching me!”

“And you think we do?”  
“Keep away!” Lance’s hands came up, his fingers taking the form of a cross.

 

 

It was later that day, Romelle having gone home. Keith was carrying ice to fill the machine when it happened.  
At first he thought something brushed his ear, so he shook his head. He tensed, realizing that his hair was pulled back, so it wasn’t that. It couldn’t have been a bug. And it had felt like something… some _one_ just blew into his ear.

And Lance was standing at the counter taking an order.

 

“Nope.” Keith shuddered, hauling the ice up and filling their machine. He set the buckets down and sent a text to Romelle.

 

**Get your fucking ghost away from me!!!!!**

 

Keith wasn’t able to calm down for the rest of the night, constantly looking over his shoulder and brushing nonexistent hairs away from his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. There's a ghost at my store. It needs to leave me alone and not blow in my ear ever again or I'll call up an old priest and a young priest and take it _down_


	9. Mama Said "Knock you Out"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twas the day before Christmas and all through Altea  
> It was pretty much dead, what more can I tell ya?

It was dead. Deader than dead.

The store was closing early for Christmas Eve and barely any customers had come in that day.

It was why nearly everyone was crowded around in the back, Matt’s Switch propped up and Smash Bros. Ultimate was displayed.

 

“I haven’t played a Smash game in years.” Keith admitted, leaning against the table, watching as Matt set everything up. “Last one I played was Melee.”

“I’m pretty okay at it.” Lance admitted, shrugging. “I can at least hold my own against my siblings.”

 

After a couple rounds, Keith floundering a bit as he tried to figure out the controls, he left to go answer someone coming in through the Drive-Thru. Matt leaned against the table as Hunk and Bandor hustled up to go make food after Romelle had called out that she had someone walk into the lobby as well.

Pidge picked up a controller, Lance picked up the other. The two looked at each other and nodded. “Let’s go, Pidgette!”  
“You’re going to regret calling me that.”

 

The fight was on and Lance hadn’t been lying. He was able to hold his own. The two were down to their last lives before Pikachu delivered a devastating attack and sent Pit flying off the screen.

Second round and Lance was able to claim victory. The two shared a look and nodded; this would be the last go, best two out of three.

The third round followed a similar pattern, Pidge nearly done for if it hadn’t been for a well timed electric shock. Lance groaned, sinking down to the ground in defeat and Pidge pumped her fists in victory.  
“Yeah!”  
“I want a rematch!”

 

“Another time.” Matt said, grinning, “As much as I’d love to see the two of you duke it out we do actually have a job to do.”

 

Pidge hummed, wiggling her fingers at Lance, who was pouting. She walked around, glancing up to one of the order boards and saw one of the orders needed fries. She promptly boxed some up just as Keith came over with the bag and dropped them in. “There. I helped.”

“Oh, thanks.” Keith leveled her with a flat look. “Could have used your help three orders ago.”

“Well excuse me, I was too busy kicking your boyfriend’s ass.”

_“I want a rematch!”_


	10. Technical (and Comprehension) Difficulties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technical difficulties happen.  
> And then people happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some days I question how people got through kindergarten without learning how to read...

The first Drive-Thru order started it off.

 

Romelle had answered the headset and was greeted back with _“Your sign out here is blank.”_ Matt had looked up from where he’d been out in the lobby and sighed.  
“I’ll go check it out.”

 

Romelle had managed to get the order, regardless, and painlessly.

 

Then the second person claimed the menu board was out of commission. And the third.

 

By the fourth person Romelle had taken to just stating it at the get go.

“Hello! Thanks for choosing Altea’s, we’re sorry to say that we’ve been having some trouble with our sign out there, so it might not be on.”

 _“Well, it’s not.”_ the other person replied and Romelle took their order. 

The cherry on top was the lady who, after being told that the menu board wasn’t working proceeded to drive up to the window.  
And give her order.

 

After a while of trying and failing to get the menu board back up and running, Matt had given up and typed up a sign. A very clear, easy to read sign, and taped it outside right above the speaker. Right where they had to look to place their order. Right where it was obvious.

 

**Our Menu Board is Currently Experiencing**   
**Technical Difficulties.**

**We apologize for this inconvenience.**

He came back inside just as someone else pulled up.

_“Hey, your sign out here isn’t working!!”_

 

Both Matt and Romelle felt like bashing their heads against the wall, both staring at the clock until it was time for them to leave, Romelle wishing both Keith and Pidge the best of luck as she clocked off and left, hearing the sound of someone else pulling up through Drive.


	11. So I've Got a Brother...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's got a brother, and Lance isn't sure he likes the idea of his manager trying to set him up on a date.  
> Especially when there's a cute guy that he's definitely sure he's got a chance with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's been in the works for a bit? Not something that happened at work, but a cute idea I had and figured why not post it.
> 
> Also, obviously, takes place like... well before all the other events in this little series.

Last week, Lance had been cornered by Shiro while he was out mopping the lobby. The two had talked as Lance was distracted before the question was dropped.

“Lance, are you gay?”

 

Lance had nearly tipped and spilled the mop water everywhere. He began to panic, worried that things were about to go south. It had taken Shiro laughing and reassuring him that everything was fine, that he’d just noticed Lance had been checking out a few guys and was just genuinely curious that the Cuban calmed down enough to say he was bi.

“Cool.”

 

That had seemed to be the end of the conversation and Lance had started to go back to mopping.

 

“So, I have a brother.”

 

Lance did spill the mop water that time.

 

 

So Shiro had a brother, big whoop. Lance sighed, resting against the counter the next day. The morning crew were slowly being replaced and he sighed, complaining to Pidge during a lull in customers.  
“Shiro is seriously trying to hook me up with his little brother. Can you believe it?”

 

“Sounds weird.” Pidge shrugged, adjusting her glasses. “Have you tried to tell him you’re not interested?”

“He seems so adamant on me meeting the guy, though.” Lance sighed again, “Apparently he’s moving here from Texas and he needs some friends.” His friend raised an eyebrow.

“Is he trying to hook you up or set up a playdate?” Lance couldn’t help the laugh that pulled out of him, before Pidge poked him. “Heads up, someone’s coming in.”

 

Lance straightened up and hurried to the counter just as the customer came through and…  
Oh.  
Oh hello.

 

Wow. Wow he’s cute.  
Wow he’s real fucking cute.  
Wow.  
Wow _wow wow_.

 

“Excuse me?” the cute boy in front of him raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly.  
“Uh, oh!” Lance blushed, “Sorry, uh, can I help you?”

God, he’d help this cutie any day of the week.

 

“Just a drink. Small’s fine.” the cutie carefully pulled out his wallet, and Lance forced himself to do his job.  
“So, do you come here often?” Lance asked, feeling his confidence swell when the guy, instead of looking offended or uncomfortable, actually laughed softly.

“No, actually. I just moved here not too long ago.”

“Oh, yeah?” Lance perked at that. “Maybe I can show you around?”

 

The boy smiled more, raising a hand to brush his hair from his face and Lance was blessed with the image of his pink cheeks.  
“Maybe.” he teased and Lance took a chance.

 

He grabbed a pen and scribbled out his number messily on the cup, along with his name before he handed it over. “If that maybe ever turns into a yes, you can text me.”

 

The boy’s blush deepened as he looked down to the cup, “I’ll let you know when I’m open.”

 

Oh. Oh score.

“By the way, is Shiro in?”

 

Lance blinked. “Shiro?”

“Yeah. I’m actually here to talk about a job interview?”

 

Oh _double score_! Cutie might be working here!

“I’ll go get him. Can I get your name?”

 

The cute boy smiled and Lance knew that whoever Shiro’s brother was, there was no way he could be any more perfect than this guy.  
“Keith.”


	12. Headset Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the drive-thru headsets go to people not in drive-thru?  
> Shenanigans, duh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, updating this thing twice in two days?
> 
>  
> 
> So, yeah, enjoy what happened yesterday at work.

Everyone was getting a headset and it was going to be utter chaos.  
Utterly awesome chaos!

 

Lance grinned proudly as he posed in his headset, Keith laughing. In the back, Romelle had hers on as she finished up the dishes, Pidge had on her pair. Matt finished turning on his pair. Hunk and Bandor politely refused, saying they wouldn’t be able to talk in the headset without having to change their gloves constantly.

 

_“Hey, Keith.”_ Lance mock whispered into the headset, _“Can you hear me?”_

_“Roger, dodger.”_ Keith whispered back, the two snickering like school children.

 

“This is going to end poorly.” Hunk spoke out loud, shaking his head.

 

The headset pinged and Pidge was quick to answer, taking down the order. “Please pull around!” she said, chipperly. She looked over, and rolled her eyes as Keith was too busy flirting with Lance. She turned around and took the money, talking with the customer.

 

And the chaos began.  
 _“Ooga chacha, ooga chacha, ooga ooga ooga chacha.”_ Pidge tensed her shoulders, turning to glare as Lance sang into the headset, Keith covering his mouth to stifle his giggles.  
 _“Pidge, we wuv you, you’re doing such a good jawb.”_ Keith whispered, his voice pitching higher, voice stuttering and Pidge squeezed her eyes closed.  
 _“Hail Satan!”_ Matt’s voice rang through, his voice deepening and Pidge bit her lip as she counted out the change.

_“Lucifer is my daddy.”_ Everyone broke as Romelle spoke into her headset and Pidge heard Keith snort in between his laughter.

 

Needless to say, when Adam showed up and clocked on he confiscated the headsets, leaving Keith and Pidge the sole owners of the devices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spoke two of these lines.  
> Can you guess which ones? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	13. Would You Like to Donate a Dollar?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donations for a good cause bring out the good in people.  
> And the petty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally just...  
> People.

Altea’s was taking donations for a charity. Overall, it was fine. Everyone who took an order was required to ask if the customer wanted to make a donation. Pretty standard stuff.

 

Lance usually got people to say yes, with his wide, easy smile and cheerful demeanor. Pidge was alright, taking the orders and sounding chipper the whole time. Keith was… okay. He could fake the smile on his end and was always sure to thank the customer for their donation as he handed over the Free Snack Shake coupon.

 

Of course, there were the people who said no. That was fine, not everyone could afford to donate, or just didn’t want to. From the _I’m paying for a funeral_ explanation from a sad woman, to the horribly unfunny _No, let the children go hungry_ jokes from other patrons, everyone had heard nearly every excuse why someone wouldn’t want to donate.

 

However, Keith was floored when he took someone’s order, smiling as he asked the question. “Would you like to donate a dollar to the No Kids Hungry foundation, today?”

“I’ll give five.” the man on the other end said, and Keith’s eyes were wide.  
“Thank you!” his smile felt more natural as he told the customer his total and to pull forward. As he turned around, he caught sight of Lance, who was grinning and giving a thumbs up from where he was cleaning trays. Adam glanced over, grinning before running into the back to take care of pulling the pies out of the oven.  
“Oh, by the way, could I get a couple things of cheese?” the man asked as he took his drinks first.  
“Sure, not a problem.” Keith carefully looked over, putting in the new items, “That makes your new total thirty-four, eighteen.” He turned to look back to the man, still smiling, though it faltered when the man just stared blankly.

 

“I have to pay for it?” he asked, eyes narrowing.  
“Yes..?” Keith shifted, fighting the urge to pick at the coupon he was still holding. “It’s not much, though.”

“I gave you five dollars for that thing, I can’t get my cheese for free!?” the man was fully enraged at this point.  
“Well, it’s not really up to me, sir…”

“Take off my donation then!”

 

A pause, “I’m sorry?”

“You heard me! If I have to pay for cheese, I’m not donation to anything!” the customer glared and Keith hurriedly closed the door, gritting his teeth. Was this guy for real? He was getting petty over having to pay an extra dollar? He was getting petty for this? This was the hill this man wanted to die on?!

 

After Keith managed to take off the generous donation, he turned back to the window, seeing the man slamming his hand down on the sill outside the window.  
“Just forget the whole order! This is stupid!” he shoved the drinks back into Keith’s hands, and drove away.

 

Keith blinked, staring out the window for a moment before what just happened caught up to him.  
“Hey, Hunk?” he yelled, closing the window. “Don’t make that order.”

“What?” Hunk glanced over, “ _Don’t_ make it?”  
“No.” the black haired boy set the drinks down, rubbed his temples, “Adam! I need you to clear this order for me!”

 

Adam came up from the back after a while, looking confused. “What’s wrong?”  
“The guy didn’t want to pay a dollar for extra cheese and canceled his order.”

 

Adam blinked. “I was in the back for a minute, Keith! _A minute!_ ”


	14. Rude Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's dark in the mornings, and Allura is by herself opening the store.  
> Or so she thinks.

The store was dark as Allura unlocked and stepped inside. She was about an hour early, ready got get inventory counted before Romelle and Bandor showed up at eight to start their day. She hummed softly, making sure the door closed behind her and looked around.

 

Nothing out of place. Lobby clean (Lance always did an impeccable job of keeping the lobby clean). Chairs pushed in, soda nozzles taken down.

 

She smiled, turning the corner to walk behind the counter and peered into the Drive-Thru nook. Again, everything looked good. Maybe a few packets of sauce could have been stocked, but overall, not a disaster. Good job, Keith.

 

Allura nodded and stepped through, clocking herself in and shrugged off her coat. As she rounded towards the office she ran into something. Something quasi-human shaped. She stumbled, eyes wide and screamed, fight or flight kicking into overtime as her fist curled and surged forward, decking the intruder.

 

Her fist soared through their head and she froze, hearing the sound of cardboard ripping. She hurriedly turned on the lights and stared at the stand up of the local college’s mascot, Eddie the Lion, now with a hole through his cheerfully cheesy grin.

 

She blinked, flushing in embarrassment and anger. “Dammit, Matt!”

 

By the time Romelle and Bandor arrived, Eddie was propped up out in the lobby where he belonged, text code Hoops displayed in his paws and his face carefully taped back together.  
Neither of them made any comment on it.


	15. Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holidays off are great. As long as it's your store that has them off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my own sister, who had to work Easter while I had the day off.  
> (also I meant to post this yesterday but uh... obviously I didn't)
> 
> Enjoy some soft Klance fluff, my friends~

Keith smiled, relaxing with Lance as they and the rest of the “adults” watched as the younger children ran around the spacious yard collecting and gathering the painted and plastic eggs left behind by the Easter Bunny (read: Keith, when he showed up earlier while Lance and his family had all been at church). He closed his eyes, relaxing as the midday sun warmed him and curled his arm tighter around Lance, who chuckled softly and pulled him closer.

 

Keith felt like he was about to doze off in the comfort, the scent of the barbecue Lance’s father was grilling was the only thing keeping him tethered to reality, though the feeling of having Lance’s fingers gently curl and play with his hair was definitely fighting valiantly to help him sleep.

 

At some point, he had lost consciousness, but it hadn’t been for long. He jerked slightly when he heard his phone go off and frowned, fumbling to try and pull it out of his back pocket without separating himself from Lance. After a moment he succeeded and checked the caller ID before answering.

“Hey, Acxa.”

_“Hey, brat.”_ his sister groused. _“You having fun with Lance?”_

“I am.” Keith muttered, making a point to snuggle closer to his boyfriend, knowing that she couldn’t see him, anyway.

_“Were you guys actually closed today?”_

“Yeah, why?” Keith opened his eyes, watching as the children shrieked and giggled as they found another egg and held it up, proudly.

_“Because I just got off work, and I will tell you this: I hate you.”_

 

Keith snorted, burying his face into Lance’s shoulder, who was giving him a confused look.

_“No! All day we had people coming by saying_ ‘Oh, I don’t really want to eat here, but Altea’s is closed, so you’ll have to do!’ _Like I want to fucking take care of them?”_

“I’m sorry?” Keith raised an eyebrow as he listened to his sister rant.

_“Whatever. I’m off work, so it’s not my problem anymore.”_ Acxa sighed. _“Tell Lance I said hi.”_

 

“I will. Later.” Keith hung up the call and set his phone down next to him, pulling closer to Lance.

 

“What was that about?” Lance asked, adjusting himself appropriately so Keith practically fell into his lap.

“Day off jealousy.” Keith murmured, letting the sun and his boyfriend warm him as he let himself drift back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated heavily on having Acxa be Keith's sister or cousin or just a friend. In the end, I like the HC of her being his sister, so I made it so.


	16. What's in a Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When customers ask those hard-hitting questions.

“Thank you for choosing Altea’s!” Pidge said, perking up as a customer came through. It had been a pretty quiet evening. “Order whenever you’re ready.”

 

“Do you have those BLT sandwiches here?” the customer on the other end asked.

“We do.” Pidge nodded, “We also have the BLT Burger.”

 

“No, I think I just want the sandwich.” There was a brief pause as Pidge looked at her screen, trying to find the right button. “Does that BLT have bacon on it?”

 

It was Pidge’s turn to stop. Her eyes widened as she turned, looking around for Keith when she heard his snort-laugh from the lobby where he was sitting with Lance.

“Yes…”

“Great.” the customer answered, “I want that. No lettuce or tomato.”

Pidge bit her lip. “So… a BLT Sandwich, no lettuce or tomato.”

“That’s right. And a water.”

 

Pidge closed her eyes, “Total is five-ninety. Please pull around.”

 

She turned off her mic and covered her face, trying to push out all of her laughter before the customer got to the window; Lance, Keith and Hunk all cackling loudly as Matt came out of the office looking confused.  
“What’s so funny?”


	17. Blessed Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little things make work a thousand times better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the beautiful, bushy, black cat I saw today at work.

Lance had been more chipper than usual when he’d returned from taking out the trash. He hummed, putting the last things away in the lobby as Matt screamed from the back that “We’re closed!!”, followed by a cry of “Fucking finally!” by Keith, taking off his headset and hanging it up. Hunk clapped his hands once, “Thank you, Jesus!”

 

Lance waltzed over to his boyfriend, kissing his cheek as he began to break down the shake machine. “I’ll see you outside, babe.”  
“Alright,” Keith smiled, turning his head to kiss his lips, proper.

 

That had been an hour ago. Now, Keith waved to Matt and Hunk as he left, pulling his coat around him. He looked out into the parking lot and saw Lance’s car, hurrying forward towards it. He got in and smiled. “Hey.”  
“Hey, babe.” Lance smiled, “Hungry?”

“Starving.” Keith leaned his head back tugging his hair out of the small ponytail. “Want to go get McDonald’s or something?”

“Sure.”

 

Lance looked… a bit jittery. He kept glancing up to the rearview mirror, driving just a bit slower than usual. Keith didn’t comment on it. He felt too exhausted.  
They got through the drive-thru of McDonald’s, and Keith smiled, pulling out the large fries they’d ordered to split. He held out one to Lance, who happily took it.

 

Lance’s jacket from the backseat meowed.

 

Keith raised an eyebrow and looked back, “Uh… Lance?”

“Mm?” Lance chewed the fry slowly.

“What was that?”

 

“What was what?” Wow, golly, Lance was thirsty. He picked up his cup and took a sip from it.

His jacket meowed again.

“That.” Keith turned a bit more, “Why is your jacket meowing…?”

“Uh…” Eyes on the road, hands at ten and two.

 

Keith carefully pulled the jacket back and gasped. A pair of beautiful green eyes looked up to him, the cat’s fur black, bushy and long.

“Lance.”

“Yes, light of my life?”

“Why is there a gorgeous cat in the back seat?”

“Um,” Lance drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, cursing the red light they were at. “He… followed me?”

“He followed you.”

“He was hanging out next to the dumpster area and came over. So I pet him. And when I left he was still there. I just wanted to pet him again but he followed me all the way to the car! And look at him, Keith! I couldn’t leave him!”

“Lance, he’s probably someone’s cat!” Keith threw his hands up in the air.

The cat meowed again.

“But look at him, Keith!”

“Lance, you probably _catnapped him_ from his home!”

 

At some point, the cat crawled from the back seat to the front, and climbed into Keith’s lap. The dark haired boy stopped his tirade and looked down. The cat purred, curling up in a ball.

 

Lance looked at him, watched as his boyfriend lowered his hand and lightly scratched behind one of the cat’s ears. It’s purrs grew louder.

 

“We’re going to take him to a vet. If he’s chipped we’re taking him back to his home.” Keith mumbled. “If we see a missing cat poster, we’re taking him home.”

 

“He’s very fluffy.” Lance said, as if that was helpful.

“We’re naming him Salem.” Keith huffed, his arms moving protectively around the cat.

 

Salem purred as he slept in Keith’s lap the rest of the ride home.


	18. Smooth Talker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuties come through drive thru all the time. Keith loves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The best part of being in Drive Thru, if I'm totally honest. Always warms my heart and makes my day.

“You’re so cute!” Lance perked up, hearing his boyfriend. He turned his head, seeing Keith leaning out the drive thru window, a truck in there. “You are, so gorgeous. I _love_ your eyes!”

Lance narrowed his eyes, feeling a pang of jealousy hit him. He finished bagging the order for the… apparently gorgeous eyed person in drive and stalked over. As he got closer, he saw Keith reach out his hand and giggle. _Giggle_. “You’re so sweet! Thank you. Yes, you’re beautiful!”

 

He set the bag down beside his boyfriend and cleared his throat. Keith turned around, hand still outstretched. A black and white bulldog was presently licking at his hand, Keith scratching under the pup’s chin. “Lance, look at this darling!” his boyfriend beamed, smiling brightly. “Isn’t he precious?”

 

Lance blushed, feeling embarrassed. “Uh, yeah. He’s adorable.” He watched Keith give the dog one last pet before picking up the bag and handed out the food. “Bye bye, baby.” he cooed to the dog as the truck left. He turned back towards Lance, leaning over to kiss his cheek.  
“Will you watch drive for me? I gotta run and wash my hands.”

“Yeah. Sure babe.”


	19. Hey! I know you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Familiar faces from across the street.

Keith huffed, looking down at his phone as he walked up towards Altea’s. Lance had been sick so he hadn’t been able to drive him like usual. Keith had mentioned that he’d rather not work and go look after his boyfriend, but in the end, Lance had been the one to tell him to just work. “Bring me some nuggets or something on your way home. We can snuggle and watch movies.”

So that had been the plan.

 

He pulled his earbuds out, stopping to pull his hair up into a stubby ponytail when he heard a voice.  
“Keith!” He blinked, looking around, tie hanging in his mouth. “ _Ke-eith!_ ”

 

There. Just down the road, under the large awning of Vrepit Sal’s, wearing her hideous striped polo shirt, Acxa was waving him down, bright red tray catching the light. “ _Hi!!_ ”

 

Keith smiled, pulling his tie from his mouth. “Hi!” he shouted back, throwing up his hands, waving back. The two siblings waved at each other for a few more seconds before Acxa pulled her tray back down to free both her hands and formed a heart with her fingers. Keith mimicked her, his smile growing.

 

With that, Acxa grabbed the tray and turned, going back into her store. Keith finished pulling his hair up and walked into Altea’s, sending Lance a text saying he’d be clocking in soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure siblings.


	20. Password Protected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta know the password to get inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of writing either this or writing about the lady who called me shitty and an asshole today...  
> I decided I'd rather focus on humor and lighthearted goofiness than bad customers.

Romelle finished taking out the trash, and making sure the parking lot was clean and clear. She hummed happily, pulling everything around to the back of the store, pressing the small buzzer to let everyone inside know that she was finished. She pulled out her phone, checking the time and was happy to see she’d have about ten more minutes to get the dishes all clean before Altea’s opened for the day.

 

From behind the door she heard her brother. “Password.”

 

Romelle blinked, before frowning. “Bandor, open up.”

“ _Eeeee, wrong!_ ”

“Bandor!” her face flushed before she pouted and groaned. “Fine. Buttfuck.”

“Ding, ding, ding!” The door swung open. “Buttfuck is the password!” her brother said, grinning to her. She rolled her eyes, grumbling as she stepped inside.


	21. People (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People come in all forms. Some are salty.

The rain was coming down hard, diverting most everyone who stopped for food to go through the drive thru. Keith raced between posts, grumbling that Pidge hadn’t shown up yet.

Whatever. He could do this. Deep breaths. In… and out.

 

He looked towards the person who just pulled up and frowned. Their wipers were on, the rain hitting square in the middle of the window. He reached out, opening it just a crack.  
“Excuse me? Ma’am?” the woman in the car gave him a bored look. “Could you turn off your wipers, please? If I open the window I’ll get hit with the water.”

 _Oh, yes, I’m sorry_ was a response he expected. Maybe a _Not a problem, I wasn’t even thinking about that!_ even.

“I know. That’s why I parked here.” was… not a response he planned on hearing. He blinked a couple of times, before narrowing his eyes. He flung open the door, getting splashed and grabbed the woman’s credit card. Her food was beside him. A sandwich and fries. He eyed the fries sitting at the bottom of the bag as he threw napkins in.

He turned, setting the bag on the ledge. Outside. In the rain. Right. In. A. Puddle.

 

He slammed the window closed and crossed his arms.

 

Karma’s a bitch. And so is that woman.

 

Keith hated people.


	22. People (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some are sweet.

It started with a young teen. She paid for her food, stopping him when he started to hand back her card. “Will you pay for the person behind me, too?” 

Keith blinked, glancing to the car behind her, then pulled up their order. “It’s fifteen oh-eight.” he said, turning to look back.  
“That’s fine. Thank you.” she smiled and he couldn’t help but smile back as he charged her a second time. She took her food and bade him a good day. The car behind her pulled up, the man holding out his own card.

“The girl in front of you paid for your order.” Keith explained, smiling as he handed the man his drinks.

“Oh.” he blinked, “Well, that was mighty kind of her.” he took the drinks, setting them aside. As Keith started to close the door he waved to him. “Pay for the one behind me, please.”

 

And that’s how it went. For the next hour, people coming in through drive would be told the person in front paid for their food, and they’d pay for the one behind them. It only stopped when the old man had no one to pay for and simply smiled.

“I’m very thankful. Bless them. And bless you all.” he said, slowly driving away with his food. Keith smiled, watching him drive off before carefully shutting the window and cleared off the last order.

 

Maybe people weren’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end, there's still some faith in humanity and it's nice to see it blossom.  
> Be excellent to each other~


	23. No Kissing Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are plenty of blind spots at Altea's. Perfect for kissing and not getting caught. Wink, wonk.

Romelle had finished making a few salad bases and was carrying them a few at a time to stock back line, walking around her brother as Bandor prepped portions. Adam was in the back, Shiro having showed up, and the two were taking stock of what they had and what they’d need to order on the next truck. She could hear them talking, laughing, flirting. The usual.

 

She rounded the corner to grab the last few salads before stopping and gawked. Adam and Shiro had wrapped each other in an embrace and were kissing, whispering sweet words of endearment. It would be sweet.

“Really?” she raised an eyebrow, breaking the mood, “In front of my salads?”

Shiro at least had the good grace to look embarrassed. Adam, however, seemed to have no shame and just grinned, making a show of grabbing Shiro’s ass. “No cameras back here.” he winked. Romelle rolled her eyes.

 

“Between you two and Lance and Keith, we need to just throw up No Kissing signs back here.”

 

That got Shiro’s attention. His back straightened and his eyes narrowed. “What?”

 

Oops….

 

Later that day, Shiro having been closing manager, he looked around and frowned. It was dead, so it wasn’t too big of a deal, but he couldn’t find Lance or Keith. He called out for them, looking in the back room.  
Romelle’s words hit him from that morning and he stalked around, finally opening the walk-in cooler.

Keith screamed. Lance screamed. Shiro screamed. (Hunk also screamed, but then yelled out “What are we screaming for?!”)

“ _Get out!_ ”  
“Do not make out on the lettuce!! And _get your hand out from under his shirt, Lance_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to clarify, they weren't doing anything lewd. Just some handsy making out.


	24. Vultures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a storm, the power is finally restored to Altea's. And with power comes great idiocy.

The near-miss of a tornado had shaken the small town. Power had taken days to get back up for most of them. After four days, Altea’s power was finally restored and a mass text was sent out, asking for help to get everything cleaned up, cleaned out and ready for business.

 

Keith and Lance hadn’t been scheduled to work that day, but they along with Pidge, Hunk, Romelle, Bandor, Shiro, Matt and Adam all showed up, clocked in and got to work. Allura showed up a bit after and they were making good time in prepping food, throwing out everything that had rotted and spoiled.

 

Good time, not counting the bell for their drive-thu going off as people started swarming the place. Without batteries for the headsets, however, no one could converse with the outside world to tell them that they _literally just got power back and had no food ready_. It didn’t stop them from waiting in line, yelling and trying to get someone to answer. And it didn’t stop them from pulling around and staring/glaring inside at the window, watching everyone running around and cleaning up.

And it didn’t stop that one woman from going ahead and ordering food, getting very upset that no one was talking to her.

 

Keith rubbed his head, looking over to Shiro as another person pulled forward, calling out for an answer. “If we didn’t answer the person in front of them, why the hell do they think we’re going to answer _them_?”

“Don’t worry about it, Keith.” Shiro mumbled, setting up their shake machine. “Go in the back and help Hunk cut the onions and tomatoes.”

“Our customers are morons.” Keith turned on his heel, walking back.

 

Shiro didn’t agree with him. Not out loud, anyway, as the person pulled off and another customer took their place, calling out for service.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm mostly thankful that our house was okay. Going on walks around the neighborhood a lot of trees were ripped up out of the ground at at least one house was royally fucked and I pray that the people who live there are okay.
> 
> It still made no sense to have customer after customer try and place an order when we literally just got power back....


	25. Back Line Karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just gotta sing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so slow at writing Klance/Voltron these days. I'm hoping that I can fix that...

It was a quiet night. Keith was in the back cleaning the dishes, Lance was humming as he cleaned trays. Hunk was sweeping up his area and Matt was in the office checking on things.

 

Lance placed a tray down and picked up another one, his humming going from nonsensical to something more familiar. He swayed his hips slightly before opening his mouth.  
“I wanna be the very best. Like no one ever was!” He set the tray down, sounding off the riff that followed the lyrics. “To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause!”

“I will travel across the land,” Hunk picked up, dancing with his broom, “searching far and wide!”

“Each Pokemon to understand, the power that’s inside!” Keith finished, setting one of the pans he was cleaning up to dry.

Everyone sung together after that. “Pokemon! Gotta catch ‘em all!”  
“It’s you and me!” Lance slid back where the others were, “I know it’s my destiny!”  
“Pokemon! Oh! You’re my best friend!” Hunk chimed in, throwing his arm around Lance. Keith pulled closer, wrapping his arm around Lance’s waist as he took the next line.  
“In a world we must defend!” Matt came up as well, playing air guitar.

“Pokemon! Our hearts so true!” the manager sang, rocking out to their imaginary crowd. “Our courage will pull us through!”

“You teach me and I’ll teach you!” Everyone belted out, “Po-ke-mon! Gotta catch ‘em all!”

 

The headset pinged and Keith groaned, pulling himself away from his band and answered it. “Thank you for choosing Altea’s. Order when you’re ready.”

Everyone got back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've sung many things at work. My Heart Will Go On. Pour Some Sugar On Me. I Will Always Love You.  
> Today we sung the Pokemon theme.


	26. Can You Hear Me Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know when you're on your phone in the car at the drive thru? We know when you're on the phone in your car in the drive thru...

The headset pinged, signalling a car pulling into the drive thru. Pidge answered it, sounding as chipper as she could muster. Honestly, she just wanted to go home, but she just had to make it another hour.

“Thank you for choosing Altea’s, how can I help you today?”

 

“I’ll be just a moment.” the woman replied. Pidge turned off her microphone. Then, the woman continued her phone conversation.

 

“Oh, I know! And I really appreciate you!” Pidge raised an eyebrow, looking over. Keith, Lance and Matt were all huddled behind the counter, having been talking, though Keith glanced back to her, confused. She shrugged and mimed holding a phone to her head.  
“No, really!” the woman continued on. “Yes, I understand completely. Uh-huh.”

 

Pidge made her way over to the group, joining in on the conversation. Being closer to backline, she could hear the woman now coming from the speaker that sounded off along with her headset. And the woman was still talking. Loudly.

 

“That’s right, bitch!” the woman cackled and everyone froze. Keith’s eyes were wide as he looked over to Pidge, who covered her mouth, effectively covering a loud laugh that tried to escape. Matt immediately looked out and sighed with relief that their lobby was empty.

 

“Okay, well, I have to go grab something from my office so I’ll call you later.” Pidge shook her head, Keith’s shoulders were shaking with barely contained laughter. “Bye bye!” There was a pause, seemingly the woman hanging up. “Okay! Sorry about that! Can I get a number three, please?”

 

Pidge hurried back to her post, taking down the woman’s order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We can all hear you. If you're loud enough, the whole store can hear you. Be careful what you say when we're not talking to you at the speaker. Thank you for reading this PSA.


	27. A Comprehensive List of Shit Found in the Parking Lot (by Romelle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find things in the parking lot. Things that you don't ever expect to, or want to, see.

Bandor opened the door, stepping to the side as he let his sister push the trash can inside.

“Allura!” Romelle yelled, “Allura, I quit!” she huffed, stomping her way to put up the broom and dustpan. Allura stepped out of the office, frowning as she watched the blonde move around.  
“What’s wrong?” she crossed her arms, “What did you find this time?”

“Another joint?” Bandor asked.

“Another dead snake?” Allura offered.

“Another _live snake_?”

“More copious amounts of dead worms?”

“Another full bag of take out food?”

“No!” Romelle stomped her foot, crossing her arms. “A condom!”

 

The other two fell silent. “Bullshit.” Bandor spoke, first.

“A _used condom_!” the blonde pressed on, and Allura bit her lip.

“Oh, dear…”

“A used condom in the drive-thru lane!” Romelle pouted, slumping against the wall.

Bandor and Allura looked to each other, before Allura sighed. “That’s fair. I’d quit too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have found all of these things in the parking lot. ... Okay, I cheated a little, the live snake was at an old job and it was found in the drive way. But still.


End file.
